Always with you
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: Kazuma and Ayano go on a mission together for the first time in two months. Kazuma notices the woman Ayano is becoming after her 19th birthday and it starts to draw him closer to her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer morning. Ayano had just started summer break and in three months she was going to start college she had just turned 19. She got out of bed and stretched her arms out. "Ayano!" Her father called. "Coming!" She yelled back.

She changed out of her night clothes and put on a pretty floral spaghetti strapped shirt with white jean shorts that was held by a brown belt, she carried her cream colored converse because she couldn't walk in the house with shoes. She brushed her hair then headed down to her father. "Yes father?" She asked walking into the room he was in.

"I have a job for you this morning" Jūgo said. "Great way to start off my summer...killing yoma" she said. "We have a situation in the city apparently yomas have been attacking people in alley ways" he said. Ayano started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "To go get the job done" she said then slid the door closed. "Oh she'll find out when she gets there" he said. She slipped on her converse then headed to the city. She felt more at peace as the wind blew through her hair making it flow back.

"Alright where are you" she said walking into an alley. She waited and still nothing happened. "Oh come on!" She said. She walked around trying to see if any yoma would appear. "Oh I'm just a helpless girl I hope no one captures me!" She said trying to get yoma to appear. To her surprise a few did. "Idiots" she said.

"Enriha come forth!" She said summoning her flaming sword. "And good bye!" She said running towards one of them trying to strike thinking it was going to be a piece of cake but unfortunately she was going to have to work harder than that.

The yoma disappeared then reappeared behind her. "Well I like a challenge sometimes but today I'd like to get on with my summer" she said. She shot flames from her sword at the yomas. Suddenly more and more yomas started appearing. "What the?" She said. One of the yomas fired their dark magic at her but she managed to dodge with a backflip.

She stumbled down when one of them surprised her with a second shot. "I'm not going down that easy" she said. She striked one of them but it dodged. Another swatted her against the brick wall. She slid down as the large amount of yoma closed in on her. She shot flame balls from her palm at them but it didn't seem to work. "What's going on?" She questioned.

Suddenly they all sliced at once by a swift movement of air. "Hey long time no see princess" said a man hovering over her. He landed right in front of her and held out a hand. Ayano rolled her eyes and took his hand. "So my dad sent you again to 'watch over me'?" She asked. "Yup" he said. "You know Kazuma why do you take up on this job if Tachibana pays better money?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Cause this job still pays good enough plus it's easy" Kazuma said. "Well I haven't been on the scene lately that's why my skills aren't so good alright" she said. "Whatever floats your boat" he said. "Hey it's true! Oh whatever no point in arguing with you" she said. "Wow haven't seen you in about two months and you've matured a lot" he said.

"Don't get used to it" she said. "Ah thought it might be that way" he said. "Well I guess my part his done here" she said walking away but she was only able to get a few feet without him stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Oh no you don't we still got work to do" he said.

"What work?!" She said. "These yoma are still gonna keep coming if we don't stop the source" he said. "What source how do you know?" She asked. "Because yomas don't come in large packs unless someone sent them so we need to find the woman who did" he said.

"Wonderful and wait its a girl?" She said. "Yes the FBI knew that much and a suspicious girl was last spotted at the yushigami hotel" he said. "Oh that's by the street where all the perverts are I don't wanna go there" she said.

"It'll be fine quit worrying" he said. "No way!" She said. "Lets go princess" he said grabbing her by the waist and flying up. "Why can't you do this yourself you know my dad would be extra" she said. "Actually it's the other way around" he said. "Huh?" She said. "He pays extra for you coming with me" he said. "That's stupid" she said. "Well that's your father" he said.

They made it to the street and landed. "I think in daylight it's worse around here..." She said. Everywhere they looked they saw dirty looking men with prostitutes. "Trust me you don't wanna be here at night" he said. Ayano spotted a guy staring at her like he wanted her. She noticed herself shift closer to Kazuma.

"They're not gonna touch you scaredy cat" he said putting an arm around her. "As long as you stick with me you'll be fine" he said. She nodded then they went searching for the hotel. They searched for thirty minutes and still couldn't find it. "I'm gonna ask this guy over here just stay here ill be back" he said walking into a hotel and asking the man at the front desk.

"Hey pretty lady wanna come with me?" A man asked. Suddenly men started coming up to her once they saw Kazuma leave her side. "No come with me.." Said another. "Not interested" she said. "Come on we could have some fun" he said. Ayano held up her hand and it immediately started flaming.

"I suggest you leave now" she said. The men scattered but one man didn't go away instead he got closer. "I'm not afraid of that" he said. She aimed her palm at him. "I'll set you on fire" she said. "No you wouldn't" he said. Ayano started backing away. "Yes I would" she said. "Do it then!" He said. She froze. "See!" He said. "Now get over here!" He said grabbing her wrist.

Kazuma walked back outside. "You mind man?" He asked. "Get away or ill kill her!" The man yelled man handling her as he tied her hands back. "I'd like to see you try" he said. "Fine!" He said. Suddenly the mans hands started to burn. "OW!" He yelled. He got a first degree burn from Ayano's wrists heating up quickly.

"I didn't exactly set you on fire but I burned you which is good enough" she said. He ran away. "Hotels that way" Kazuma said pointing east. "You said nothing would happen to me if I stuck with you and yet you left me here" she said. "This part of pervert town isn't so bad I thought you could handle it and look you did" he said.

"Lets just get to the place already" she said. They walked to the hotel and entered. The place was so old and poor. It smelled of smoke because the person at the front desk smoked. He was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts and sandals.

"We're looking for a suspicious woman about five six, wore a coat, raven hair" he said. "Yeah she's in room 110" he said. "Thanks" Kazuma said. They walked up the stairs and looked for the room number. "Hey over here" Ayano said. "I have a plan" she said. "Shoot" Kazuma said. "Just in case he tries to make a run wait outside" she said. He nodded then left out the door.

Ayano knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Someone asked sounding innocent. "My name is Ayano Kannagi I need to speak with you" she said. "Alright" she said. There was a short pause then the door opened a crack. "Miss?" Ayano said opening the door but only to have a bomb at her feet detonate in three seconds.

"Oh crap!" She said running away but was only able to make it a few feet then was sent flying the rest of the way. She got covered in ashes of the fire that started. She groaned as she slowly got up and dusted herself off. She ran back to the room and made her way through the debris to the window.

Kazuma had already started fighting her. She was three stories up but she saw a dumpster below. She swung over the rail and landed on top of it then jumped down from it to join Kazuma. "You'll never get me" the woman said. "We'll see" Ayano said summoning her Enriha.

**(The fight begins next chapter. Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

The woman pulled out a wand. "Really? Are you some sort of witch?" Ayano asked. "Well you could say that" she said. "I cast ice shards!" She yelled. Little shards of ice appeared aiming at the two. "Oh by the way" she said removing her coat revealing a dark blue choker around her neck a black strapless top that only exposes a bit of her navel and a midnight blue skirt with blue boots that had black caps on them and she let her raven short hair flow. "My names Yumi" she said. "Make that goth witch" Ayano said.

"I'm not goth!" Yumi yelled. "I'm just a witch who has an interesting taste in fashion!" She yelled. "Alright whatever I want to go home now and if you don't mind turning yourself over I would appreciate it" Ayano said."no thanks missy" Yumi said casting something else. "Oh what now!?" Ayano said. "Fire blast!" She yelled. "Fire is my major sweetie you can't hurt me with that" Ayano said as the fire blasted through he like nothing. Not a mark on her. "Lets see how you handle this!" Yumi yelled.

"Can you get any more pathetic?" Ayano said when Yumi cast a bunch of ice shards. "I wasn't done sweetie" She said. "Tornado storm!" She yelled. Ayano started to slip towards the twister. "Is that all you g-got!" She said. Yumi added the ice shards into the tornado and Ayano got sucked in.

"I think you've had enough fun" Kazuma said stopping the twister by calming the wind. Ayano had a few cuts by the shards and started to dive to the ground. Kazuma caught her. "Throw me" she said. He looked at her confused. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Just do it" she said. Kazuma was about to speak when she grabbed him by the collar. "Throw me dammit" she said. Kazuma released her into the air using his wind magic to let her hover.

He then launched her towards the witch. "I've had enough of you!" Ayano yelled about to strike with her sword flaming big and bright. "Shield!" Yumi yelled as a big shield appeared in front of her. Ayano striked the shield slicing it in half then swung her fire at Yumi burning her. At that moment when she was suspended into the air Ayano flip kicked her which sent Yumi flying and crashing into a building.

Suddenly the building she crashed into exploded with her walking out looking angry. "YOUR DEAD!" Yumi yelled running towards her intending to strike when Ayano dodged her kicking her aside. "Do you mind helping?" She asked. "I'm all good here" Kazuma said. "Kazuma..." She growled. "Fine" he said hovering next to Ayano.

Suddenly a ball of fire striked her Face only to have her head snapped back. She slowly raised her head back up. "Never mind let me handle this" she said. Her hands fired up and got brighter and brighter as she walked towards the girl. Yumi was a bit intimidated but it didn't stop her. "Aw did I make you angry?" She asked. "Very" Ayano said.

She had an angry expression on her face as she walked to her. "Get any closer and ill-" Ayano grabbed her by the neck and held her up. "I've had enough of your games either you come with me or die here" she said. She choked the girl. "Fine ill go just drop me!" Yumi cried. Ayano dropped the girl to the floor and she coughed. Kazuma landed next to her. "Well that was something else" he said. She sighed in exhaustion. "I've never seen you so serious when your pissed" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Today isn't the day to piss me off" she said.

...

They turned in Yumi to the FBI. "Thanks I owe you guys one" Detective Tachibana said. "Not a problem" Ayano said. They left the building. "Well I'll go to your house to collect the dough the head off" Kazuma said. He flew her to her house then walked into the room her father was in. They found him drinking tea calmly.

"Mission accomplished" Ayano said. "Here you go Kazuma" Jūgo said handing him his cash. "Thanks" he said. "Also I'd like to speak to you" he said. "Boring" Ayano said then left the room. She sat outside on the wooden floors with her legs and bare feet dangling on the edge under the pond as the breeze flowed though her hair. About thirty minutes later Kazuma walked outside and found her sitting there. He sighed and plopped next to her.

"Thought you were gonna leave" she said. "I'll go in a little bit" he said. They sat in silence for a bit until he broke the ice. "You've changed" he said in his low calm voice. "And you haven't" Ayano said in the same tone. "Well I wasn't the one who needed the change" he said now with his smart attitude. She sighed smiling. "As much as I don't want to admit it...I did" she said. "Who are you?" he asked playfully.

She let out a small laugh. "So what have you been doing the past few months?" She asked. "Well I did go to America with miss McDonald" he said. "Sounds fun" she said. "You used to hate her and you did anything to keep me from going" he said. "I did anything to keep you from staying there" she said. "Not much of a difference there" he said.

"Could you tell me why you felt that way?" He asked. "I don't know why really I just couldn't stand her and I still can't" she said. "At least one thing hasn't changed" he said. "Is it bad?" She asked looking into their family pond. "Hm?" he asked. "Is it bad that I've changed so much?" She asked. He looked at the sky for a moment then looked at her. He smiled then chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked. He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"You say a lot of crap" he said now laughing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thanks for sticking with me" she said. "Always got your back no matter what you should know that" he said. His words made her smile. She dipped her foot into the water and swung it up wetting Kazuma. "Still me!" She said getting up and running away laughing.

"Hey!" He yelled running after her. "Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread girl!" She said making a row of fire on the grass to block him. "Yeah right!" He said using his wind to put it out. He was on the verge of catching her arm when she slipped and flew into the pond. He jumped into the pond and picked her up carrying her on his shoulder. "Rounded up the alligator" he said then slapped her butt. "Hey Kazuma..." She said. "Yeah?" He said.

She flipped over grabbing onto his shoulders and flipping him into the pond. "I'm actually much stronger I just didn't feel like showing it" she said smirking while her hands rested on her hips.

She wringed her hair. "Had enough?" She asked. "Oh I'm just getting started!" He said pulling her into the pond. They wrestled as Jūgo watched them from his room. "Guess I better start planning the wedding" he said smiling with his eyes closed while sipping his tea. "Whoa!" Kazuma yelled from her fire shooting up out of the pond.

**(Soooo what did you think? Should it be continued? Review!)**


	3. Announcement

Authors note:

So a lot of you asked for a sequel to this and well guess what your prayers have been answered. Go check out my story **'vacation troubles'** for my continuation. I hope you like it!


End file.
